


The Sweetness on Your Skin

by Muccamukk



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Canon Era, Fluff and Smut, Hand Feeding, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Melbourne, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccamukk/pseuds/Muccamukk
Summary: Eddie has Andy all tied up, and knows exactly what to do with him.
Relationships: Andrew A. "Ack-Ack" Haldane/Edward "Hillbilly" Jones
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21
Collections: Loose Lips Sink Ships Prompt Meme





	The Sweetness on Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Loose Lips Sink Ships Meme prompt: "Sensory deprivation and feeding."

Andy had already come twice—once just from Eddie's fingers in his ass, once when Eddie had sucked him off—and now he lay dazed and blindfolded, ears stopped with beeswax, unable to move and not caring to. Eddie had wrapped his wrists with some kind of soft leather before tying them to the head of the bed, and Andy could only feel the bonds when he pulled on them. Eddie hadn't tied his legs, but propped his hips up on a pillow, so that Andy lay spread open for whatever Eddie wanted to do. Lying on the soft mattress, in the cool breeze from an open window, Andy felt as though he were floating in a still and pleasurable darkness.

Something soft drifted over his thigh. At first Andy thought it was a fold of cloth, but when it touched his cock, he could feel the strength behind it and understood that Eddie had had wrapped his hand in silk. It slid easily over Andy's skin, battle-hardened palms not longer scraping and catching. He stroked Andy's limp cock twice, dragging a groan of mixed pleasure and pain out of Andy. He'd come too recently to want to be touched there again, but at the same time he never wanted Eddie to stop touching him. Despite himself, Andy's hips rocked up into Eddie's touch, and his cock started to fill again.

"God, Eddie," he moaned, and they both knew he wanted more. His own voice was more felt than heard with his ears stopped, and he couldn't hear Eddie at all. The play of Eddie's hands on his body was the only communication they had.

Despite Andy's plea, Eddie stopped touching his cock, and ran his hand up Andy's body from his belly to the centre of his chest. It felt like being touched by olive oil or rabbit fur, and Eddie's hand left a shiver and a trail of goosebumps behind it. He stopped over Andy's heart, and spread his hand wide, resting for a moment as they both felt how rapid Andy's pulse had grown, or maybe it'd never slowed.

Andy wanted to ask for more, for Eddie to bring him off again, or start touching him again, at least. He wanted Eddie to flood his remaining senses until he could no longer think. Andy wanted, more than anything, to forget the past four months, and the damage they'd done. But instead of asking, he bit his lip, his breath catching in his throat, and held himself back. This was Eddie's show, and Andy was at his mercy.

Eddie's other hand was bare and rough. When it closed over Andy's throat, Andy tipped his head back, indicating that Eddie could do what he liked, even as the possibility of being choked sent a prickle of fear down Andy's spine. Sweat tingled his scalp and started to bead and run down to his neck. Eddie didn't squeeze down, but lifted his fingers to Andy's mouth, first tracing his lips with the scarred ball of his thumb, and then offering Andy two fingers to suck.

Grateful to be given something to do, Andy ran his tongue over the shape of Eddie's fingers, lapping off the salt of his perspiration before he lifted his head a little to properly fellate them. Eddie's silk-covered hand stroked Andy's chest approvingly, movement speaking as loud as Eddie telling him he was a good boy. Andy sucked harder and curled his tongue to caress Eddie's fingers, tracing the crease where they joined his hand like he would the base of his cock. He hoped Eddie would let him suck him off some time that day. Andy had no idea if he'd come or if he'd been too busy seeing to Andy's pleasure. The idea of Eddie holding back for his sake made his hips rise again.

Eddie probably chuckled at that, and Andy missed being able to hear his voice. He always sounded so sweet when they were in bed—or in a supply cupboard, or hidden in the bushes—like making love to Andy was one of his slow hill country songs.

Andy half expected a little slap of rebuke, but instead Eddie's hand left his chest and gave his dick two slow pulls. Andy sucked harder, wanting more. Eddie rolled his balls in his hand, and rubbed the smooth skin behind them, but didn't touch Andy's hole, not even when Andy whimpered. He would have begged for Eddie to fuck him, but he couldn't talk around the fingers in his mouth. Eddie's hands felt like the only fixed points in the wide world, and he wanted to feel Eddie's whole body against his. Andy must have tensed a little, because Eddie patted the inside of his thigh, and ran soothing strokes down his leg until Andy slumped back into the mattress.

Eddie pulled his fingers out of Andy's mouth, pausing to moisten Andy's lips with his fingertips before stroking his hair for a moment. Andy turned his head to try and nuzzle Eddie's hand, but couldn't reach it. He tried to think of something to say that would get Eddie to touch him more, but Andy wasn't even sure what he wanted just then, only that everything from his bones to his skin seemed to vibrate with a desire that only Eddie could quench. He said nothing and lay still with his mouth open, waiting.

The silk-clad hand came up to cup the back of Andy's head, lifting it slightly, and Andy wondered if Eddie was going to straddle his chest and finally let Andy suck him off, but instead he felt the fingers at his lips again. They were different this time, sticky. Andy licked them and tasted honey. It melted on his tongue, trickling towards the back of his throat. Andy swallowed, and almost immediately felt the rush of sugar through his body. They hadn't eaten much that day, and only in that moment Andy realised how hungry he was, how parched his mouth had been. He felt a little dizzy, his skin still prickling. Lifting his head out of Eddie's cradling hold, he sucked eagerly his fingers, lapping at them until every trace of honey was gone.

Eddie's fingers slid from his mouth, and a moment later, a drip of honey fell on Andy's lips. He licked it away, then parted his lips for more. Eddie's thumb rubbed the back of his scalp encouragingly, playing at the edge of the blindfold. Andy expected his fingers to return, but this time something cool and slippery rubbed against his lower lip. Andy licked it, finding honey again, and under that something shockingly tart. Eddie slid it into his mouth slowly, letting Andy feel the shape with his tongue and lips.

It was a slice of peach. Not the sickly canned ones the Corps occasionally gave them, but something fresh-picked and bursting with flavour. Andy licked the honey off the fruit, its sweetness almost stinging his mouth now as the tart juice dripped over his tongue. It was so ripe that it came apart when he sucked it, the flesh melting and the skin sticking to the roof of his mouth. He could feel Eddie's fingers against his lips as he fed him more of the peach. Andy licked them too, cleaning off the juice and then sucking Eddie's thumb.

Eddie repeated the process with another slice of peach, but the third one he ran over Andy's skin, from his navel up the centre of his chest, over his throat and finally to his lips. The salt of Andy's perspiration added to the sweet and tart tastes, leaving Andy's head swimming with sensation. He wanted a full meal of this, fed to him one slice at a time.

Instead, he got Eddie's tongue following the path the peach slice had taken, lapping Andy's skin clean. His mouth was shockingly hot after the cool air on the peach juice. He took his time, licking each trace of honey and juice off Andy's stomach and chest, his tongue intense and probing. His stubble chin scratched in the wake of his mouth.

Andy cried out, but he wasn't sure what he said, his own voice lost to him in the blaze of pure _want_ that rushed through him. By the time Eddie's lips found his throat, sucking lightly at the skin over his pulse point, Andy's was gasping through his mouth, his hips rising and falling as he thrust at nothing. He felt an edge of pain as Eddie's teeth worked at the place he'd just sucked, and jerked at his bonds. He wanted to sink his hands into Eddie's curls and pull his head up so that their mouths could meet, but the ties didn't give an inch.

"Eddie, please," Andy moaned. "Kiss me."

Eddie kissed him. He didn't hesitate or tease by playing at Andy's lips like he often did, but met Andy's open mouth with his own. His mouth tasted of peaches and honey, and Andy licked his teeth, then met Eddie's tongue with his own. He wanted to bury himself in that taste. Eddie let Andy's head fall back onto the pillow so he could run his silk-covered hand over Andy's ribs as he kissed him.

The bed dipped under Andy, and a moment later Eddie knelt between his spread legs. He hadn't broken the kiss, not letting Andy beg to be fucked like he wanted to. Again, Andy tugged his bonds. This time, he felt Eddie's teeth as he grinned.

Andy's ass was loose and slick from Eddie's finger fucking earlier, but Eddie's cock still stretched him. Despite himself, Andy whimpered at the initial discomfort of being penetrated, and Eddie broke the kiss to murmur something he could feel not hear. Stopping with just the head of his cock inside Andy, he waited. Andy could feel Eddie's breath on his cheek, but when he lifted his head to kiss Eddie again, to reassure him that he could keep going, Eddie dodged his mouth.

"It's okay, go on," Andy told him, but Eddie still didn't move. Andy wrapped his legs around Eddie's hips and tried to pull their bodies together, but even with all his strength, Eddie wouldn't budge. He put his hand on Andy's hip and pushed him back into the pillow under his hips, and waited. "Fuck!" Andy snarled. He wanted this so bad.

Eddie's lips touched his cheek right next to his ear, and Andy felt a puff of breath as Eddie shushed him. He stroked Andy's jawline with the backs of his knuckles, and then just waited for Andy's surrender.

Andy slumped into the mattress. His legs were still wrapped around Eddie's hips, but only loosely now. they both lay like that for a stretch of time that Andy no longer knew how to count. His pulse raced, and his breath came first in quick pants than gradually slowed. He could feel Eddie's body slowly relax as Andy's did, until they both stilled, and Andy's breath seemed to match the pulse of Eddie's knuckles stroking his skin.

Finally, Eddie kissed his cheek and tipped his head so that their foreheads touched. Andy ran the heel of his foot down the ropey muscle of Eddie's thigh and back up again.

"It's okay," he said again, and this time felt Eddie nod.

Eddie pushed into him, still moving slowly, waiting for Andy to relax and let him in. He kept one hand on Andy's jaw and the other pinning his hips, keeping Andy fixed under him.

The pressure of Eddie filling him seemed to light up every one of Andy's nerves, so that his blood flushed with heat and every brush of skin against skin sent fireworks through his body. He cried out softly as their bodies came together and Andy's cock rubbed against Eddie's stomach. Eddie kissed him again, his mouth still sweet, and Andy could tell he was breathing fast, too. His lips only pressed against Andy's for a second before he broke the kiss and lifted his head back out of Andy's reach.

It was the first moment that Andy understood how much effort going this slow had been costing Eddie. Eddie, with all his quick grace and impulsiveness, was holding himself back for Andy's sake, making time slow down and stretch like drawn-out taffy for Andy.

Andy should damn well let Eddie do as he liked and be grateful. "Eddie," he murmured, and relaxed utterly, sinking back into the still darkness.

Eddie moved with deep, slow thrusts, each one wringing a huff of breath out of him to brush Andy's cheek. He let go of Andy's hip and started to stroke his cock. The silk covering his hand felt like the smoothest slick Andy had ever encountered, like being stroked off by air taken form.

"My angel," Andy said, and then laughed at how silly that must have sounded spoken out loud. He couldn't tell what Eddie's response to it was. Neither his hips nor his hand on Andy's cock slowed for a second. "I want you," Andy told him, even though he already had him in every way he could imagine. "Eddie, please."

The slow pull of the silk over his dick and the steady rhythm of the cock in his ass felt detached without the sound of Eddie's breath or the slap of skin against skin. Or not detached, Andy thought, perhaps unreal, fantastic. He didn't feel as if this were happening to someone else—the sensations of Eddie filling him, his cock sliding past the sensitive place inside Andy, the scrape of the hair on his legs on the insides of Andy's thighs all felt too immediate. Maybe Andy just felt like he was someone else when they were like this. The thousand cares of his world fell away, and the only thing left was him and Eddie.

Pleasure rushed through Andy's body like the taste of honey had. He could feel the vibrations in his bones as he cried out, but the sound only as an echo of itself. He clenched his legs more tightly around Eddie as the pressure built inside him, wanting them as close as he could.

"Jesus," he whispered, but he couldn't put anything else into words except Eddie's name. He came as Eddie's silk-wrapped hand ran up his cock, squeezing hard yet still gliding over Andy's skin. Eddie kept going, drawing every last drop out of Andy, even as he whimpered and thrashed his head to the side. He knew from memory how broken his voice must sound, but he couldn't even hear the vibration of it any more.

After that, Andy drifted. Eddie kissed him again, and his hips started to move more jerkily. Andy felt a drop on his lips and licked it away, somehow expecting honey, but he tasted salt.

Eddie's hips snapped against Andy's ass as he came, and his head fell forward. Andy turned his face so that Eddie's forehead rested on the wide band of the blindfold where it ran across his temple. He thought he felt Eddie kiss the damn blindfold. He definitely felt Eddie's fist thumping on the mattress next to Andy's ribs. Eddie wrapped both arms around Andy's shoulders and squeezed their bodies together in a breathless embrace. He pressed his face against Andy's neck, and Andy could feel that his eyes were scrunched shut and his mouth was pulled tight as he tried not to scream.

Andy wanted to stroke down Eddie's spine, to offer him comfort and calm. Pulling at the ties on his wrists shook both of them, and Eddie rolled off to the side. Andy worried that he'd disappear off the bed again, but he stayed resting there, his legs brushing Andy's, his cheek resting on Andy's raised arm. Eddie's stubble rasped against the skin there, but his lips felt impossibly soft when he kissed the same place.

Eddie propped himself up, and Andy thought he was going to untie his arm, but instead he pushed the edge of the blindfold up and fished the wax out of Andy's ear. The small, distant sounds of the Melbourne suburbs washed back into Andy's world: wind in eucalyptus leaves, the rasping call of a bird Andy didn't know. He turned his head towards Eddie, who got the wax out of the other side.

"Keep your eyes closed, now," Eddie said, voice shockingly loud, impossibly welcome. Eddie pulled the blindfold off. Andy didn't keep his eyes closed, and predictably even the curtained daylight of the room blinded him. "What'd I tell you?" Eddie asked. He raked his fingers through Andy's hair, smoothing it where the blindfold had made a tangle.

"Good advice, as always, Lieutenant," Andy said. By squinting, his eyes slowly adjusted to the light. He kept his gaze on Eddie's face as it came into focus. His hair was a tangled mess, and his cheeks were flushed, and he was smiling at Andy like he meant it. "You going to undo me?"

Eddie shrugged, and pretended to busy himself with unwinding the silk stockings from around his hand. "When I'm done looking at you. Could be a while."

"Ha, well, I suppose I had that coming when I let you tie me up." Andy twisted to look at the side table and saw half the peach next to Eddie's clasp knife. "How about some more of that, while I'm waiting."

"All right." Eddie leaned over him, his dog tags bouncing off Andy's chin on the way by. He came back with the peach, the knife and a piece of chocolate. He dropped the last into Andy's mouth, then kissed him.

"Not saving that for another round?" Andy asked. It was mostly melted already, and vanished in his mouth.

"Naw." Eddie started to slice the peach, holding it over Andy's chest so the juice wouldn't get on the bed—as if they hadn't ruined the sheets and hour since. He lined each slice up in a row between Andy's nipples. "I was planning to spend an hour or so feeding ya all kinds of things. Licking them off your skin"—he demonstrated on the blade of his knife, tongue careful of the edge—"then I got tired of waiting."

"Thank Christ for that," Andy said, meaning it. "Don't think I'd have lasted another five minutes without exploding."

Eddie smirked at the choice of words, and Andy tried to wave him off but ran up against the bonds again. Eddie reached over him again and came back with a pack of cigarettes and a zippo. "Want one?"

"Still want the peach," Andy said, glancing down at his chest. The stone was on his belly button, and the juice was starting to run down his ribs. Eddie was busy lighting his smoke, jaw lifted and lips tight so it jutted up from his mouth. "Eddie," Andy said.

It was all he needed to say. Faster than his eyes could follow, Eddie sliced through the ties linking each wrist to the bed frame. "There you are, Skip," Eddie told him, the cigarette bobbing with each word.

Andy cupped the back of Eddie's neck with one hand, squeezing lightly, and started to eat the slices of peaches with the other. "Here I am," he agreed. "Wouldn't be anywhere else on Earth."


End file.
